Akward Times with Partying Teens
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: Northern Academy is toe to toe with their rivals Southern Academy. But that doesn't matter to Jace Wayland and Clary Lightwood when the lie they tell becomes bigger than them. When fate puts them together will they deny it or become more than friends? They can only imagine what this one daring decision will cost them. Friends? Family? Reputations? The choice is in their hands.


_**Clarys POV**_

As she walked up to the front door she noticed nothing has changed from when she was little. The red and brown tree out front, the dark green front door, the unevenly trimmed grass, and the rickety old porch where she and Simon used to sit and read manga for hours. That was all until Clary became popular and left Simon for her new friends- the cheer leading squad. She made a promise to herself she would take a break from school, and friends, and her life and move back into what was home in the first place. This is where she stood at exactly 12:03 outside of her nerdy best friends house. She knocked on the door twice and it was hesitantly answered by Simon's mother.

"Hello Clary, I haven't seen you for a while. Simon's upstairs if you need him. Would you like something to eat." The thought of her best friend hating her for ignoring him was already making her sick. "No thank you." Clary responded awkwardly "I'll be upstairs then." was all she said as she quietly crept upstairs.

She knew the way. Second door on the left. She walked in. Si was always playing video games. She stopped at the threshold quietly. " Hey Si" if she had said that a tad bit quieter it would've been a thought. She was expecting"Hey miss popular" or "was your day so horrible you decided to spend it with a non-popular kid like me?"

But in return Simon jumped up with a huge smile on his face and encircled his arms around her. He practically yelled "Oh my gosh its you! I thought you were dead!  
I have missed you so much!" She replied "Please tell me you are not being sarcastic." "No!" Simon said "don't be stupid Clare! You're my best friend since we were kids of course I missed you!"

He never let go of her sweater for about 5 minutes util he let go. "A little too much? I have been planning on calling or texting but I didn't want to get in your way or be a pain in the as-"

"No!" She blurted out. "Si I know we go to different schools and I think that doesn't count as an excuse anymore but-." "OK now it's my turn to cut you off. Clare your an important person. Co-captain of Angel Academy's finest cheer squad and top artist in that school! Clare I didn't want to be a bad friend."

"Si I was being selfish, I was avoiding you because I thought you would be mad at me." She kept on going before he could talk. "And I know I sure as hell don't want to fight with you right now so lets just hug and make up okay?"

The response she was looking for was an "okay" or maybe "No your not getting off so easy" but all she got was a soft hug from her best friend. Clary could only think about what this must look like. Probably a sappy love novel where the two main characters love each other. This was not the storybook ending she had planned for.  
She thought Simon wasn't going to let her down easy like with a kiss but with a poisoned apple. But if this was what she's getting then so be it.

_**Izzy POV**_

"Hey it's Clary leave a message or just hang up and text me I don't care. Thanks Bye!" "UGH!" Izzy nearly slammed her phone against the wall in frustration. "Why won't she answer!" Izzy was a stunning black haired, beach bodied teen. Her wardrobe only consisted of party dresses, black boots, and school clothes. She was trying to call Clary to bring her to a party. It was a party 1 week before school started again, the March Break party. Izzy and Clary were in 2nd year together.  
Izzy was a major partier. She was the girl to call when you needed a sexy makeover. And her dress up doll is Clary. It was about 5 or 6 hours later when Izzy sent this

-Hey girl are you alive?-I

-Whoa Izzy you like exploded my voice mail what's wrong?-C

-Well there is a crisis the party starts in 2 hours and your schrony butt has no make-up or cute clothes on!-I

-I'm in trouble aren't I?-C

-YES! Get over here now I am giving you 10 minutes to take a subway to my house, prepare for my worst, understood?-I

-Understood. Im on my way now K c you soon!-C

-Kk bye-I

-Bye ;)-C

Izzy almost had a heart attack when Clary didn't answer her phone. Izzy was NOT under any circumstances getting ready without her Fashion Buddy!  
That would be disloyal. Now all she had to do was wait.

_**Jace POV**_

Jace looked horrible. He was sweaty, dirty, and bruised, but this came along with being an amazing football player. He would get school famous, get the hottest girls and the reputation for a small price of training hard. This was the best life ever.

"Sunshine, where are you?" This was Sebastian, Jace's annoying friend who always called him Sunshine. "Admiring yourself again I see." Through the mirrors reflection you could see a stunning blonde haired boy with golden luminous eyes. And a face sticking over his left shoulder who appeared as a black haired boy with bottomless black pits for eyes. To any woman they were both hurtfully attractive.

Before Jace could answer Seb's question he said "Make yourself look attractive, more for the ladies." With a confused look Jace replied "And why is that?"

Sebastian gave him a triumphant smile "We are crashing a party. Well not just any party Angel Academy's March Break Party!"

Jace looked at him "Really? We can crash their party? Well I have known The Northern's and The Southerns have been at war when it comes to football but I would love to take all the attention off of the Northern boys and make this" he gestured to himself and Seb "tonight's main attraction" He said with a cocky smile

"That's my boy! Okay party stars at 8 o'clock so be ready we are bringing the rest of the Southern boys with us. And Jace... the cheerleaders a preforming tonight."

"Hmm mm" Jace said "Man did we ever just get luckier" he replied with his wicked grin still growing wider across his face.


End file.
